Flowerstream Finds the Moonpage
"You are now the medicine cat of BlogClan, Flowerstream," Cakestar mewed proudly. "You must meet with our StarClan ancestors now." "WHAT THE-" BlogClan cried, shock clearly written on their faces. "OUR ANCESTORS ARE HUMANZ!" "AND STARCLAN DOESN'T EVEN EXIST ANYWAY!" Someone random but terribly familiar called out. "THEY'RE JUST A BUNCH OF DEAD CATS THAT CLAIM THEY'RE STARS!" Flowerstream (who was incredibly confused), found her gaze trailing over to the cat who was shouting about dead cats and starsorsomethinglikethat. It was a fluffy white tom with blue eyes, aka a certain tom from a series called Warriors. "Cloudtail!" Flowerstream exclaimed, surprised because everything was surprising. "What are you doing here?" The white warrior turned to glare at the new medicine cat of BlogClan. "Who are you?" He asked, an aggressive note in his voice. "How do you even know my name?" "Um..." Flowerstream concentrated. Her memory was starting to fall apart from being a cat for so long. "IDK, but I know you're Firestar's kid, Daisy's husband, and Whitewing's great-grandma. Right?" "YOU'RE INSANE, RANDOMCAT!1!!!!!!!1!" Cloudtail screamed. "YOU ARE CRAZY, MEDICINECAT OF BLOOPCLAN!" "WHATEVER!" Flo screamed back at him. "I DON'T CARE!" With magical sparkleFur powers, she zapped him out of existence. "Yay!" Everyone cheered. "You're amazing, Flosparklesnuffles!" Flowerstream blushed. "Thank you, I know how AMAZING I am but it's good to have some support as well." Cakestar was starting to get annoyed. No one was listening to her. So she decided to use Erin powers to get the Clan back under her ''control. "EVERYONE, A NEW ARC OF WARRIORS IS COMING AFTER AVOS!" "Booooooo," BlogClan complained. "That's old news. Everyone knows that already. We want foos, not old news!" Flowerstream was getting bored of this argument, and she got an idea. "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" She yelled. "I KNOW HOW TO BRING YOU FOOS!" BlogClan fell silent, even the fuming Cakestar. "Really?" A random kit asked. "Yes," Flo said although she had no idea how she was going to bring foos to everyone. "Prove it," Cakestar said disbelievingly, but there was a slight quaver in her voice. "Fine," Flowerstream snapped. "I'm leaving. Now." She stepped away from the rest of BlogClan and broke into a run. As soon as she was out of sight, she burst into tears. "What am I going to do?" She sobbed. "Cakestar will fire me from my medicine cat position and not even Birchy will like me anymore. Help me, great spirit of sparkleFur!" To her amazing amazement, sparkles fell of the sky and rainbows shot through the sparkles. A majestic, glittering purple she-cat with neon pink spots and rainbow eyes popped into existence next to Flowerstream. The medicine cat stopped crying of sadness and started crying with joy. "OMSC!!!!1!!1111!!!!!!" She shouted in awe. "YOU'RE AMAZING, SPARKLEFUR! YOU ACTUALLY ANSWERED ME!!!! I'M SO HONORED!" "You're very special, my dear Flofish," sparkleFur said brightly. "Anyway, I know where to find foos!" Flowerstream blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. And again. And again. "You do?" She gasped, unable to believe her luck. "Yes," the cat goddess replied. "We just need to follow the geese." "Okay!" Flo exclaimed happily. "Let's go, but we need to find some geese." "No problem," sparkleFur said as if she had Fairy Godmother powers. And maybe she did, because she waved a sparkly pink wand and 'BOOM'! Two cats fell out of the sky, and Flowerstream immediately recognized who they were. The gray she-cat with a darker stripe down her back spotted Flo, and yelled, "WHY AM I HERE?! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Beside her slumped a yellow tabby (aka Lup's new fursona). "Ugh..." she groaned, rolling over Wollow. "Where...am...I?" "In the middle of nowhere," sparkleFur said as if that wasn't a bad problem. "Why did you bring us here?" Wollow asked fiercely, fluffing up her fur. "I know you two are loyal geese, so you shall be the ones who pull our carriage." Flo facepawed. ''sparkleFur really does have Fairy Godmother powers. '' "What-" Lup gasped before sparkleFur cut her off. "ABACADABRA," she shouted loudly, and Lup and Wollow began shrinking and sprouting feathers all over their bodies. When the transformation was complete, Wollow let out an angry honk. "It's alright," Flo said in an attempt to calm the two down. She leaned down to stroke Lup and the goose bit her. Hard. "OW! THAT WAS TOTALLY NOT NECESSARY!" Flo yelled. "Let's get the show going," sparkleFur suggested quickly. She waved the wand again and this time a carriage made of buenos mangos and frijoles. Lup honked happily and nibbled at the corner. "Hop in," the sparkly she-cat told Flo, and she obeyed. SparkleFur got in after her and shouted a few orders to the two geese. With a honk and a flap of their wings, the carriage was in the air. Frozen with wonder, Flo stared down at the land below them. "I'm ''flying," she whispered. "This is thrilling!" "SCARLET!" Wollow shouted through a bunch of garbled honks. Flo made a face at the Wings of Fire reference. --- They had been flying for almost a day now, and Flo was busy snoring in her sleep. This had been an exciting day, and she wasted no time in her rest. But as she was having a dream about rickrolling and memes, a huge, jarring crash startled her back into reality. "Where..are...my...memes..." Flowerstream mumbled groggily, still not quite in the waking world. "Wake HONK up HONK!" The honkish voice of Wollow cried. "We're crash-landing!" "W.H.A.T?" Flo screamed, horrified. "SparkleFur, I thought you would keep us safe!" But as she turned to look on her right side, the other seat was empty. "SPARKLEFUR HOW DARE YOU ABANDON US!" She screeched angrily. Flo heard a cackle from outside her window and realized sparkleFur was watching the plummeting carriage with a sparkly smirk on her face. "Have fun!" She laughed. Ugh, ''Flo groaned. As she was groaning, the carriage finally crashed onto land. Flowerstream screamed as she was flung out of the carriage and down a very, very dark tunnel. "What the..." She muttered while rolling down. After some rolling, she saw... wait, light? How was there light down there?! Flo tried rolling faster to get there, but gravity wouldn't let her so her speed stayed the same. She finally stopped rolling, and stood up shakily. ''Woah, she thought. ''Is this the... Moonpage? From the old blog? '' It certainly seemed peaceful and Moonpage-like. "Yay!" Flo cried. "This is where I can meet with my uh, StarClan ancestors! But what about foos?" Just then, she heard munching sounds on her left. Flowerstream glanced over and realized that Lup and Wollow were munching on... FOOS! Delighted, Flo ran over. "Isn't this thrilling?" She shouted excitedly. "SCARLET!" Wollow honked. Category:Gathering Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:One-Shot